The Blood Cell (nofel)
The Blood Cell oedd un o'r tri nofel y Deuddegfed Doctor, cyhoeddwyd ym Medi 2014. Crynodeb y Cyhoeddwr "Release the Doctor — or the killing will start." An asteroid in the furthest reaches of space — the most secure prison for the most dangerous of criminals. The Governor is responsible for the worst fraudsters and the cruellest murderers. So he's certainly not impressed by the arrival of the man they're calling the most dangerous criminal in the quadrant. Or, as he prefers to be known, the Doctor. What does impress the Governor is the way the new prisoner immediately sets about trying to escape. And keeps trying. Finally, he sends for the Doctor and asks him why? But the answer surprises even the Governor. And then there's the threat — unless the Governor listens to the Doctor, a lot of people will die. Who is the Doctor and what's he really doing here? Why does he want to help the Governor? And who is the young woman who comes every day to visit him, only to be turned away by the guards? When the killing finally starts, the Governor begins to get his answers... Plot I'w hychwanegu. Cymeriadau * Y Llywodraethwr * Deuddegfed Doctor * Clara Oswald * Gwarcheidwad Bentley * Marianne Globus * Lafcardio * Yr Oracl * Abesse * Y Barnwr * Gwarcheidwad Gillian Donaldson * Gwarcheidwad Chandress * Helen * Marla Cyfeiriadau * Mae Clara yn credu y ddylai'r Doctor yn defnyddio egni adfywio ar ei fys troed wedi ei torri. Mae'r Doctor yn credu y fyddai hynny gwastad o fywyd. * Mae'r Doctor yn dweud os doedd y Llywodraethwr ddim wedi distrywio'r ffôn symudol Clara, byddai fo ei ddefnyddio i ddangos iddo pa mor blagus oedd Candy Crush. * Mae'r Doctor yn datgan nid all yr Ymerawdwr Dalek yn cymharu i'r gwerthwr ffôn symudol cyffredin. * Mae'r llyfrgell y Carchar yn cynnwys The Da Vinci Code, The Woman in White, a Shall We Tell the President?. * Mae Lafcardio yn dod o hyd copi o The Barber of Seville. * Mae'r Doctor yn siarad am y rhaglen Call the Midwife. Yn ôl y Doctor, mae'r rhaglen yn cynnwys babanod a beics. * Mae'r Doctor yn dweud fod yn eu 1000au cynnar. Nodiadau * A ysgrifennir y nofel yn gyfan o'r persbectif person cyntaf y Llywodraethwr di-enw. Crysondeb Golygfeydd * Mae Clara yn rhoi'r cacen pen-blwydd y Doctor i Danny Pink achos roedd Danny yn neis. Hefyd, mae hi'n cael benthyg ysgub ganddo. (TV: Into the Dalek) * Oherwydd yr anwybodaeth y Llywodraethwr, mi wnaeth y sgriwdreifar sonig ei ddistrywio eto. Hwyrach, mae Clara yn ceisio sleifio sgriwdreifar newydd tu fewn gan trio cuddio fo fel cannwyll cacen pen-blwydd. (TV: The Visitation, Smith and Jones, The Eleventh Hour, The Rebel Flesh) * Mae'r Doctor yn defnyddio aicido Gweneraidd amddiffyn ei hun rhag Abesse. (TV: Inferno, Robot of Sherwood, PRÔS: The Eight Doctors, SAIN: Voyage to Venus, Faith Stealer) * Mae'r Doctor a Clara yn cyfeirio i'r atgasedd y TARDIS tuag at Clara. Rŵan, mae'r TARDIS yn goddef hi. (TV: The Rings of Akhaten, Hide, The Day of the Doctor, HOMEVID: Clara and the TARDIS) * Mae'r Doctor yn cyfeirio at ei euogrwydd tuag at distrywio Gallifrey. (TV: The Day of the Doctor) * Mae'r Deuddegfed Doctor yn cynnal ei atgasedd tuag at Jeffrey Archer yr oedd ganddo yn ystod ei chweched a degfed ymgorfforiadau. (PRÔS: Telling Tales, COMIG: Cats and Dogs) * Pan ydy Clara yn siarad â'r Llywodraethwr rhwysgfawr, atgoffir hi o'i phrifathro. Dydy ddim yn glir os hynny ydy cyfeiriad at W. Coburn (TV: The Day of the Doctor) neu Armitage. (TV: The Caretaker) * Mae'r Doctor yn cydnabod ni all ei ymgorfforiad cyfredol yn goddef milwyr. (TV: Into the Dalek, The Caretaker) * Mae'r Doctor yn dweud unwaith eto fod ei ddim yn hoffi gwasgu, ond mae o'n meddwl fod gwasgu yn method da o synhwyro siampŵ. (TV: Deep Breath, et al) * Mi wnaeth y Doctor ei feio am bethau y doedd ddim wedi wneud. (TV: Midnight, Planet of the Dead, The Pandorica Opens, Cold War, et al) en:The Blood Cell (novel) fr:The Blood Cell (roman) de:The Blood Cell Categori:Nofelau 2014 Categori:Nofelau NSA y Deuddegfed Doctor Categori:Storïau yn y gorffennol pell Categori:E-lyfrau